


I’ve been waiting for you

by AllAccordingToPan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Keith, Galra Keith, Human Allura, M/M, Prince Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:04:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllAccordingToPan/pseuds/AllAccordingToPan
Summary: Shiro always thought his soulmate was a mere figment of his imagination, everyone always says that there soulmate is only seen during the night. He can always talk with his own, and not to begin that his soulmate doesn’t even look human.





	1. Meeting Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> .....Hope y’all like it?

I awoke in a desert shack, my desert shack build together with my friend Allura. There were others looming above me and i stared at them in confusion “Hello?” Suddenly i heard a voice i thought I’d never hear again “Shiro?” I lifted my head up and was met with Allura “Hey”

Allura smiled at me and i smiled back before we were interrupted by Mat- no, His little sister. I stared at Kat-Pidge for a while before looking at the others noticing a slim boy and another broader guy.

Pidge turned to the two “Did you guys find that cave we were talking about earlier?” The two nodded in harmony and i noticed that their backsides were soaked with water.

The slimmer guy spoke up “You should check it out man, we got here so fast in a blue lion!” 

My eyes widened when he spoke about the blue lion in excitement, talking about some sort of castle and something called voltron. It all sounded so familiar to me before realisation hit me, my soulmate told me all about it.

He told me about voltron and how he was a paladin, how his home planet got destroyed by the Galra, And how he was stuck in a cryosleep in the red lion.

I looked at he guy “Take us into the lion?” The guy looked at me with a amazed look before nodding excitedly, he told me his name was Lance, he took all of us outside and into the blue lion. I focused my mind on my soulmate who accepted easily.

“Is this the blue lion you were talking about?”

Keith hummed softly before nodding “She is, she will guide you to the castle...”

I nodded softly and looked around the lion, it was built impressively. The lion was being flown a little clumsily but smoothly as well, i zoned out a little listening to my soulmate talk before the lion suddenly took a sharp turn.

I looked around the cockpit and saw that everyone was looking in awe at a giant metal ship, it was a Galra ship. Luckily the lion didn’t get hit and ended up flying away after we asked the guy to just leave it alone.

The lion eventually crossed kerberos, where i was supposed to go within two months, i looked at it doubtfully before turning my eyes back forwards. I heard sounds of amazement form the others and a murmur from Pidge along the lines of “Impossible, it only took us a few seconds”

The lion eventually ended up in front of a portal, everyone looked at me expectingly “Should we go through?” I looked at everyone in the lion carefully “We should decide together”

Lance nodded “Guess we’re skipping school tomorrow” he guided the lion into the portal full speed, getting away from the Galra just in time.

Keith smiled at me “You’ll see the castle soon”

I nodded and stared straight ahead of me, i indeed saw the castle in sight and smiled a little. If my soulmate really wasn’t made up, then I’d see them soon.

The lion landed on the ground in front of the castle elegantly, startling everyone in the lion. We hesitated before walking outside of the lion and looking around, i held everyone back as they went to the castle.

“We should be cautious about this, we don’t know if anything could harm us here” i said as i pushed everyone a little behind me, everyone nodded in understanding.

“Don’t worry Takashi, the castle is safe. I promise” I shuddered when Keith said my name, I hadn’t heard it in such a long time.

Pidge looked at me with a investigating look “Is the temperature cold Shiro?” I shook my head and smiled at them “No, don’t worry” i walked towards the castle slowly, everyone following my lead.

I felt reassured by Keith’s reassurance and stood in front of the door as it opened to reveal a stark white entrance room, we walked up a set of stairs and ended up in a circular room with a control panel in the middle. Slowly a circular tube appeared from the ground,

“That’s Coran, please tell him I’ll be on my way soon...”

I nodded “When are you coming back then?” He frowned a little “As soon as i can, I’ll ask red to release me from the cryofreeze”

I nodded and looked at the tube and saw a man appear from the tube, he looked at us warily and everyone gathered behind me. The man took a defensive stance and looked ready to karate chop us straight into space.

“Who are you? Have you done something to the prince you group of Elkanians!” I frowned at the man “We haven’t done anything, we got here because of a blue lion..” the man looked at us doubtfully before his demeanour changed,

“So the blue lion chose a new paladin” he said happily as he twirled his moustache “Now the prince can assign you the other lions!” He walked towards the control panel and checked a few stuff I didn’t know about.

He eventually stopped dead in his tracks and looked at the holo screen for a few minutes before turning to us and then another one of the pods. He murmured something that sounded like “10000 years....”

We all shared concerned looks between each other before the bigger guy i met before walked towards him hesitantly “Is everything alright man?” The strange man from before looked at us “We need to find the prince...”

Suddenly Keith’s words went through my mind yet again and i tried to find a connection to him, surprised to find that he was awake and too focused to let me in his mind, i instead looked at the man, Coran and spoke up.

“Your Prince is on his way here...” everyone looked at me with a surprised look before Pidge stepped in front of me “What are you talking about Shiro?” I bit my lip “The uh... paladin of the red lion?”

Coran grinned happily “That’s the prince of Altea you’re talking about young man! How do you know he’s on his way”

Just as he said that someone barged into the castle “There is a Galra warship coming our way! They’ll be here within a day” Lance, looked at the guy before speaking up “We were busy man, can you come back later?”

The guy-Keith looked at him with a scowl “This can’t wait, its important” he walked up to Coram quickly and whispered something in his ear. Coran responded quietly and Keith shot a look up at all of the others in the room.

I smiled at him sheepishly as his eyes rested on me “Takashi?” I nodded at him “Keith” we stared at each other for several moments until the others became restless, Allura stepped forwards blocking Keith from my view.

“Shiro, who is he?” I looked around a little to avoid answering before looking at her, the shock of meeting my soulmate was still great “He’s my soulmate..” everyone gasped before Keith interrupted “Well, now that the i’m here we can assign the lions”

Keith walked out of the room with Coran following closely, i eventually walked after him as well and the others caved in following as well.

He brought us to the control room and stood in the centre before activating the panel he stood on, a whole constellation appeared with five differently coloured lions. Which i assumed to be voltron, he took a critical look at all of us before he moved the Green lion to Pidge with a explanation to why he chose them as her pilot.

He then moved the Yellow lion to Hunk explaining why he would take the role as the yellow paladin, he moved the Blue lion to Lance and quickly moved on to me after a fruitless pickup line was sent his way.

Keith sent the Black lion my way explaining me why, and telling me that i would take on the role of being the leader of Voltron. I nodded slowly and waited for a lion to be assigned to Allura, surprised at the fact that Keith didn’t move a muscle afterwards.

Apparently Lance had noticed it as well and spoke up “Doesn’t Allura get to fly a lion or?” Keith chuckled softly at the question “I’m sad to say there is no lion left for her to pilot, Blue could work with her but they aren’t a perfect match”

Lance frowned at the answer “But that Red Lion is still there” Apparently the Red Lion hear Lance’s words and the hologram roared loudly before flying around and resting on Keith’s shoulder. Keith looked at the lion in question before turning his attention to Allura “I’m sorry to say... Allura? But Red already has a paladin, however I’m sure Coran would love to have someone helping him with the castle”

Allura nodded and looked at Coran before patting me on the shoulder and congratulating me for being the new leader “Thanks Allura” we smiled at each other before i walked towards Keith and she walked towards Coran.

I looked at Keith and he looked back at me “Hey” Keith smiled at me and i smiled back, he looked around for a while before taking my hand and leading me to a different room in the castle. 

I looked around the walls of the halls, the building was intriguing in it’s own right. It looked like it was from a sci-fi movie, i then shifted my eyes to Keith. I realised I hadn’t had the time to really look at Keith in person, he has gorgeous black hair that was shaped like a mullet, deep violet eyes, pointed elf like ears and Red crescent markings on his cheeks.

I snapped out of my thoughts when i heard a mechanical door slide open, Keith had his hand on a scanner and opened the door to which i assume is his room. He pulled me inside and closed the door again, hoping to keep others outside.

I sat down with Keith on his bed and wrapped an arm around him “So... should we just talk now?” I nodded “I guess we do.... can you start by explaining everything to me?” Keith sighs but nods anyway.

“Alright, Where do i start.....”  
“It all started when Voltron was first made, i was 16 deca-phoebs old. My Father, the old Yellow Paladin designed them and made the five different lions. Black, Green and Blue were made for his close friends and representatives off other planets.... Red was made for me. When the lions were made we were all accepted as its paladins, we trained together and gathered a close bond between all of us...”

Keith sighed softly and rested against me before continuing his explanation.

“That’s until Zarkon betrayed the entire team... he suddenly broke formation while we were formed as Voltron, all of our Lions fell to the surface off the closest planet.... Red wasn’t responding to me and I couldn’t do anything as i watched Zarkon summon his bayard with Black and fly towards me, i thought it was the end until my dad got in between us. Yellow’s armour withstanding the attack”

I bit my lip at the story and pulled Keith into my lap, softly stroking his back waiting for him to continue patiently.

“That was the first war between Voltron, Black vs Yellow,Red,Blue and Green. The second battle was set to destroy Altea, my father put Coran in a cryofreeze before the battle. The four of us then went head to head against Zarkon, it cost half of us our lives. My dad ordered the Three left over lions away and hid Yellow personally, afterwards he asked me to hide Red somewhere else. I was captured by the Galra while doing it, the tried to kill me to make Red choose another paladin. I spend my time alone until you were born, my soulmate.”

I smiled softly at him “And then you came back to the castle” he nodded softly “So, how about you?” 

“Well, I’ve always had a love for space. And when i found out i was accepted into the Garrison i was so excited for everything. I spent my whole time studying like i think you know, i eventually became a senior officer after I graduated. I was assigned to be the pilot of the kerberos mission, when we landed there we were taken by the Galra.”

I stopped for a minute to get a breather, i haven’t talked about the Kerberos mission to anyone yet. But telling Keith about it first seemed natural.

“The Galra put me in the Arena, i lost my arm in one of those fights. Eventually they took Sam and Matt away from the cells next to me and i feared for their lives for so long, i thought i was going insane”

My arms around Keith tightened,

“At that point you were the only thing keeping me sane, but then i still had doubts. I always thought you might be a pigment of my imagination, but ever since i saw there were aliens i doubted it less. Thank you for helping me through that time Keith”

Keith turned his head around to face me “No problem, thank you for keeping me company” our lips met each other softly. 

We were suddenly interrupted when someone knocked on Keith’s door “Prince, It’s Coran! There is indeed a Galra warship on the way and we need you at the bridge” he turned around and walked away audible by the footsteps walking down the hall.


	2. Meeting Takashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be in Keith’s pov, while the next ones will be in third pov.

Keith’s pov

Never in my life did i think Zarkon would betray us all, now that I’m face to face with the Black Lion I’ll have to accept it. I hear Red plead to Black,

Don’t do this Black, you know this isn’t right.

While the other lions are in a line next to me, when we got the news that Zarkon arrived with the Black Lion we immediately got into our lions, we flew them away from Altea to protect it. Zarkon followed us in Black and shot at us, the four of us parted ways.

I flew into the asteroid belt and escaped Zarkon’s wrath, he instead started to follow my dad. Luckily, Yellow’s thick armour protected him from Zarkon, we regrouped again near the Karthulian System.

I stared bitterly at the system as Zarkon chuckled darkly “You have nowhere to go, Surrender the lions to me and you shall all live”

As expected all four of us began attacking Black and Zarkon, that was until Zarkon hit Green with a critical hit and Green de-activated. Desperate to do something my father teleported Green away, back to Altea. 

Zarkon growled in annoyance and shoved Red aside to get to Yellow, who knocked Black back a little. Blue shot a blast of ice to Black’s head, covering Zarkon’s sight and giving Yellow time to fly out of Zarkon’s range.

I hit Zarkon from the black with my own blast before all of us took our leave, back to Altea without looking back to Zarkon.

When we got back to Altea, we fixed Green and put her paladin in a cryopod. We planned to attack Zarkon while Trigel was in the cryopod, that was until Zarkon attacked us a third time. This time he had other Galra to back him up

“Paladins of Voltron, i give you this last chance to surrender the lions to me. And everyone will be spared for now”

Glaring at the holographic image of Zarkon, i ran to Red’s hangars like the rest ran to their lions. We got into our Lions, and began to attack just like the Galra did.

The battle was harder on us than the others ever were, missing Green and Black. Blaytz and i were fighting off the Galra, while my dad was attacking Black, a stray shot hit Blue in the side and Blue de activated.

My dad in his mindless panic sent both Green and Blue to distant planets in hope of protecting them, and keeping them safe from the Galra. I focused my attention on my dad, and at the moment my guard was down Zarkon stunned Red and she de activated as well. 

Before my dad could teleport Red away, Black took her back to the Galra warship. I sat there and quietly pleaded for Red to power back up, i looked around desperately to find a way for me to escape.

I looked out of Red to the battle and saw Altea get blown up by the Galra fleet “NO!” I ran to the edge and pushed against Red in hopes of her opening up, i fell to my knees in desperation.  
-

I wake up in Red, she’s standing in a unfamiliar hangar. Judging by the Purple energy, its a Galra powered one, i slowly look around and see Zarkon standing in front of Red’s particle barrier.

“Oh come on Keith, you know you want to join the empire”

I glared at Zarkon, as Red opened up and let me out. Still keeping me safe inside of the particle barrier “I won’t join your empire Zarkon.” 

He glared back at me and walked closer to the barrier “Then i’ll just have to wait until you die, just like your soulmate did”

I hit the barrier in anger “My soulmate isn’t dead!”

“Then how come he never appeared? Isn’t he supposed to care about you?”

I glared at Zarkon venomously “Maybe he just isn’t there yet” with that i turned around and headed back into Red,

“It’s a shame you’ll be dead, whenever he comes isn’t it?”

I ignored Zarkon’s words and looked around, i knew my dad built cryo pods into the lions as well. When i found it i took place inside, and started to drift off into sleep.

-

My head was filled with bright white light, and i saw a baby. “Is this my soulmate?” The baby seemed to be lying in a woman’s arms. The aliens inside of the room all looked like Alteans, without the marking or pointed ears.

The alien who i assumed was the father, was cooing at the boy. I smiled softly and my mind wondered to my father and Coran, i wonder if those two made it out safely.

I sat next to the baby in a chair, watching my soulmate. He had grey eyes and black hair, he looked so cute and chubby. His parents are currently talking about what to name him before settling on the name Takashi, Takashi Shirogane.

“Shiro” i whispered softly, he turned his head over to me in curiosity and i smiled at him,

I will enjoy seeing him in the future.

-

Shiro is now around the age of five, he’s a calm kid. He talks to me almost all the hours of the day, Recently his parents became concerned about him and took him to a child’s therapist. The therapist thought his soulmate might haven’t been born yet and that i was a figment of his imagination, he had a pitying look in his eyes as Shiro pouted sadly.

I reassured Shiro, that when he was older he would understand what the therapist meant. He nodded slightly before his parents took him back to their house, he went upstairs to his room to stare out of the window. Into the sky.

I chuckled softly “One day you will visit me, i know it”

-

Shiro just got accepted into the Galaxy Garrison, he wanted to get into the Garrison ever since i told him stories about Voltron and Space. He was always interested in what i said and listened to me no matter where he was.

As soon as he heard I congratulated him. He smiled softly and thanked me, before his eyes turned sad.

“Hey Keith, how come you never age?”

I bit my lip “You’ll find out yourself Shiro, just have patience. He nodded at my words and took the envelope with acceptance letter to his parents, they hugged and congratulated him.

-

Shiro signed himself up as the pilot for the Kerberos Mission, he just got accepted into the position together with his friend Matt Holt and Matt’s father Samuel Holt. 

“Shiro, why did you sign yourself up?”

“I want to meet you Keith”

-

Shiro got captured by the Galra, Zarkon is still alive and ruling the entire Galra empire. How did it come to this, he watched as Shiro was thrown into a cell.

They forced him to wait in his cell before they threw him into the Arena, i watched as he fought the aliens thrown at him.

They nicknamed him champion.

-

They cut his arm off and replaced it with a prosthetic, that damned Haggar. All these years i thought she was on our side, but apparently she wasn’t. 

“Keith... are you still there? What did they do to my arm?” In Shiro’s eyes was a look I’ve never seen before, panic.

“It will be alright Shiro”

-

Shiro is back on earth, his friend Allura found him and rescued him from the garrison. The girl looks familiar, i think she might’ve been around while i was busy talking with Red...

Shiro and his friends found Blue, she’s going to the castle now to wake up Coran. I need to wake up now to go and join them..

-

My eyes shot open as i stumbled out of the cryopod, i looked around me as Red lit up. I took seat in the pilot seat and took the controls in my hands as the Galra guards began yelling for Zarkon to come.

I smirked as Red roared and the particle barrier dropped, i attacked the inside of the hangar using blasts and flew out as quick as possible. I needed to tell Coran that Zarkon was still alive.

I looked around and spotted a Galra Warship coming after me, growling in annoyance i flew Red as fast as she could go back to the Castle. Red was guiding me back, seeing that I didn’t know where the castle was moved after Altea was destroyed.

The castle came in view as the Galra warship became a smaller and smaller dot, eventually disappearing. 

I landed Red in her hangar, he exited it as quickly as possible and ran around the castle trying to find Coran. He busted into the room and saw Coran “There is a Galra Warship coming our way! They’ll be here within a day”

Coran looked at me with a shocked look when someone else in the room suddenly spoke up “We were busy man, can you come back later?” i glared at the guy in annoyance “This can’t wait, it’s important” who is he to command me around anyway.

I looked around the room, annoyed and spotted a few other people. Wasn’t that the group Shiro travelled with? 

I was suddenly met with the sight of Shiro staring at me, smiling sheepishly “Takashi?” he nodded at me “Keith”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join this discord polydin server~ https://discord.gg/tppv9r4


End file.
